Sweet Past
by My206Bones
Summary: Seeley e Temperance se conheceram pela primeira vez em uma pousada beira-mar quando criancas, e juntamente com os seus amigos do Jeffersonian, irao viver muitas aventuras. Porém, um acidente acontece e Temperance tem que retornar anos depois. Será que o tempo teria apagado o que sentiam um pelo outro? - Garanto historia melhor que a sinopse...
1. Summer Holiday

**Bom, Honey babies, essa fanfic esta escrita há quase um ano, e eu tentei publica-la, mas eu acabei desistindo e excluindo o capitulo, não sei se ficou bom o suficiente... A historia é romântica, e se passa em um universo alternativo, onde Seeley e Temperance se conhecem desde criancas. Não se preocupem, outros personagens de Bones ainda irão aparecer... Espero do fundo do coração que gostem!**

**E.. quanto a supposed to be my girlfriend, eu tinha "recontinuado" a escrever, e estava gostando do que estava escrito... mas a tomada onde meu computador ficava estourou, por que tinham dois "t" ocupando ela, e ai pesou muito, então meu PC sofre queda de energia e pode pifar de vez se eu insistir no assunto.. Meu pai prometeu ver a tomada amanha, mas veremos quando ele vai arrumar para que eu poste o próximo capitulo.. já esta historia esta perdida em meu e mail, portanto, irei atualiza-la com mais freqüência do que a outra... **

**PS: Qualquer erro de gramática é o corretor automático do Word do notebook da minha mãe... por que ele insiste em usar o trema?**

**PSS: Musica sugerida para o capitulo: Summer Holiday – Terry Winter. É antiga, mas garanto que ela estava esquecida num dos flashbacks de memória, já que todo mundo provavelmente deve conhecer.. adoro ela: ** watch?v=tnOlzHbCPEM

**Beijos e boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

Essa historia se passa há algum bom tempo atrás. Na praia. Afinal, Seeley e Temperance não poderiam se conhecer em lugar melhor poderiam?

La estava ela, aquela pequena Menina branquinha de olhos azuis, com a franjinha de lado caindo sobre os olhos. Aquele cabelo num tom de marrom acobreado, tão bonito que no sol acabava ficando vermelho alaranjado. Temperance era o nome dela. Estava sentada muito confortavelmente na areia, recostada em um tronco de palmeira. Se ela olhasse para a direita, via seguindo uma linha para dentro, uma mata, onde em frente e,a podia ver mais areia e o mar.

Não havia ninguém na praia. Quer dizer, só ela, e bem mais à frente, ela podia ver um montinho de areia com um buraco ao lado. E em frente ao montinho, um menino de cabelos castanho-escuros, agachado aonde a onda acabava. Ele ficava segurando um baldinho e já estava lá agachado quase há quinze minutos. O que ele estaria fazendo?

Ela se levantou, retirou a areia do biquíni azul marinho simples e caminhou até ele. O menino percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado quando viu uma sombra cobrir seu baldinho laranja. Ela ficou lá, olhando. A água entrava num pedacinho do balde e depois saía.

_O que você tá fazendo? – ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça.

_Tentando pegar água. – ele disse, finalmente olhando pra ela.

_Você é muito bobo. Desse jeito você não vai conseguir nunca. – ela completou, com suavidade.

_Você que é boba. – Ele ficou nervoso e se levantou, ficando apenas um pouquinho maior que ela.

_Não sou não. Olha só!

Ela pegou o baldinho da mão dele e andou até onde a água cobria seu pé, abaixou e colocou o balde na água. Ele se encheu rapidinho. Quando Temperance percebeu isso, se levantou e trouxe o baldinho de volta até o menino.

_Toma. Olhe agora se eu sou boba. – ela finalizou, com um sorriso de canto.

_Por que com você encheu tão rápido?

_Aonde você estava chegava muito pouca água. Era só ir mais pro fundo. Não sabia disso? – Ela sempre dizia suas frases com tamanha simplicidade que chegava a ser inocente. Mesmo ele mostrando que estava bravo.

_Sabia. É que eu queria ver se tinha uma bastante grande pra encher meu baldinho aqui na beira. Minha mãe disse que eu não posso ir muito pro fundo.

_Mas ali ainda era raso!

_Eu sei, mas não gosto de dar nenhum tipo de motivo pra mamãe desconfiar de mim. Depois ela me enche de perguntas.

Ele virou de costas pra ela e despejou a água no buraco que tinha feito, ao lado do morrinho de areia. Como era de se esperar, a areia puxou a água pra baixo. Temperance olhando a cara dele, desatou a rir.

_Ué, por que que a água sumiu?

_Simples, essa areia é muito fina pra se fazer laguinhos e... – ela apontou para o morrinho. – O que é isso?

_Um castelo.

_Ok. É muito fina pra fazer laguinhos e castelos, ela puxa a água.

_Como você sabe de tudo isso?

_Experiência. Na verdade, mais cedo eu tentei fazer um castelo com essa areia e não deu, então eu tentei com a areia lá de trás. – ela se virou e apontou para três morrinhos que havia feito de frente para a mata, ainda na areia. – Aí deu certo.

_Hum...

_Também sei que esse seu castelo vai cair logo. Por que a maré vai começar a subir e vai bater nele, até ele desmoronar.

_É... – suspiro – Água mole empedra dura tanto bate até que fura.

_Hã... Eu não sei o que isso significa.

_Posso fazer meu castelo com você? – ele abriu um enorme e charmoso sorriso, que fez Temperance sorrir também.

_Pode, vem! – Ela pegou duas pazinhas dele e saiu correndo, deixando o menino para trás para trazer um baldinho e uma peneirinha com conchas.

_Me espera! – Saiu correndo atrás.

Eles chegaram lá e se ajoelharam em frente aos três morrinhos.

_Vamos fazer o maior castelo do mundo!

_Isso é impossível, existem castelos de verdade cem vezes maior que esses.

_Foi uma expressão.

_Ah.

Depois, eles ficaram das duas da tarde até as quatro montando os castelos, fizeram um círculo de morrinhos, bem altos, até, e ao redor deles, conseguiram após muitas tentativas encher um "fosso", aonde de acordo com a imaginação deles tinha piranhas e jacarés, pra proteger o castelo. Quando terminaram sentaram dentro do castelo e ficaram olhando, até que Temperance quebrou o silencio que havia acabado de se estabelecer.

_Hum... O que mais um castelo precisa?

_Já sei! De um príncipe e de uma princesa!

_Isso! Eu vou ser a princesa.

_E eu vou ser o príncipe.

Eles se levantaram.

_Eu vou usar um vestido muuuuito lindo! Ele vai ser azul marinhos com rendas e com um laço branco nas minhas costas!

_E eu vou comandar uma tropa de soldados, e vou ter o cavalo branco mais incrível e mais mágico que existe!

_Mas magia não...

_Eu sei, não acaba com a graça... – Ele virou a cabeça para o lado e viu um monte de espinhos de peixes atrás de um arbusto junto com os ossos da cabeça de um. – Wow! Bones!

Ele saiu correndo para ver e ela foi atrás.

_Ai, não!

_São seus?

_É, minha mãe fez peixe no almoço e eu gosto de mecher com coisas mortas, então eu limpei o peixe pra ela e fiquei com os ossos pra mim.

_Que nojo!

_Não foi nojento, eu usei luvas. – Ela levantou as mãos e balançou os dedinhos.

_Hum... Legal! Agora eu tenho um apelido pra você!

_Qual?

_Bones!

_Vai me chamar de ossos?

_É.

_Então também vou te dar um apelido. Qual seu nome?

_Seeley. Seeley Joseph Booth. E o seu?

_Temperance. Temperance Brennan. Gosta do seu nome?

_Gosto, mas eu acho que Booth é nome de gente adulta, fica estranho pra mim.

_Pronto. Vou te chamar de Booth!

_Bones! – Ele tentou reclamar.

_Booth! – Ela deu risada e ele se deixou acompanhar.

* * *

**Bom, espero que tenham atendido as expectativas quanto "à fofura da coisa". Capítulo dedicado a todos os meus amigos, ao neto principalmente... Mas ele provavelmente não vai ler isso, com certeza... então, até o próximo!**

**E.. quem quiser, deixe uma review para que eu saiba se essa fic ta ficando legal, mas não se preocupem, não deixarei de postar independente do numero de reviews, mas, todas que vierem, serao bem acolhidas... haushausha **

**Beijos divos :****


	2. Fairytale

_E aiii pessoas lindas! Tudooo bem? Bom, antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer à **Deschanel- Cherry** pela fanfic, muito obriga pela review! E sim, essa musica é mesmo viciante... Que bom que gostou da fic! Eu particularmente também adooroo ver fics com eles mais novos.. embora aqui eles aparecem um tanto beem mais novos.. hauhsua espero que goste desse proximo capitulo!_

_Beijos a todos e boa leitura!_

* * *

_Tá bom, então, vamo logo começar a brincar?

_Ok.

Eles foram andando até o castelo que haviam feito.

_Vamo fingir que você ta em perigo, e como eu sou um príncipe, tenho que te salvar.

_Tudo bem.

_Agora, vai lá perto da onde o mar tá batendo. – ele esperou ela ir e então gritou. – Isso! Agora finge que tá em perigo!

Ela se sentou no chão e começou a gritar, não muito alto, mas com muita energia.

_Socorro! Socorro! Tubarão! Socorro!

_Não tema! Com o príncipe Booth não há problema! – Ele fingiu que estava montado num cavalo e que tinha uma espada em mãos, que na verdade era um galho. Fez um barulho de cavalo e fingiu galopar, indo até ela.

_Socorro! Tubarão!

_Calma princesa, estou indo aí te salvar! – ele chegou e começou a bater na água com o galho, fingindo matar um tubarão. – Fique atrás de mim! – ela o fez. – Ele é muito forte, corra, pegue sua espada e me ajude a mata-lo!

_Espada? – ela perguntou baixinho, só pra ele.

_É, Bones, o galho. – Ela correu e pegou um galho, e quando voltou, estava batendo na água e rindo, assim como ele. Depois de muito lutar, ele deu um golpe final e gritou. – Uhuuu conseguimos!

_Yeah!

_Mas rápido, Bones, corra, antes que ele acorde de novo. – Ele passou ao lado dela, pegou em sua mão e saiu puxando-a para o castelo. Eles entraram. – Pronto princesa Bones, aqui estará a salvo.

_Obrigada príncipe Booth! – Ela dispensou-lhe um beijinho na bochecha. Ele colocou a mão em cima.

_D-de.. De nada. – E sorriu, quase mais charmosamente que da outra vez. – Mas, me diz, quantos anos você tem?

_Oito e oito meses. E você?

_Vou fazer dez daqui a um mês.

_Nove e onze meses.

_Uhum...Você tem casa aqui na praia?

_Não. Estou hospedada numa pensão, chamada... The Beach.

_Uou! É onde eu moro!

_Sério?!

_A-hã.

_Mas por que eu não te vi, então?

_Quando você chegou?

_Ontem à noite.

_Então é acho que é por que você vai ficar nos chalés de luxo, fica perto da piscina. Diferente da onde fica os chalés de quem mora lá. O seu tem Três quartos em cima com uma cozinha, sala e um banheiro em baixo?

_Tem. Como você sabe? Já foi lá?

_Já, é que meu avô é dono da pousada.

_Ah...

_Temperance! Venha, já está ficando tarde! – Eles olharam e então, viram uma moça de pele clara e cabelos pretos, com os olhos claros, iguaizinhos aos da filha, com uma saia grande, um cinto de golfinho, uma blusa e um chinelo. Ela se levantou e foi quando Seeley a seguru pela mão.

_Bones, espera, Você vai no jantar hoje? – ele se levantou e ficou na altura dela.

_Que jantar, Booth?

_É que de segunda, quarta e sexta tem jantar para os hóspedes, de graça.

_Se meus pais forem, então acho que vou.

_Ótimo. Nos encontramos lá, então.

_Tudo bem, tchau!

_Tchau.

Seeley ficou apenas observando Temperance se levantar e ir embora, pegando na mão da sua mãe e sumindo pela trilha na estreita faixa de mata litorânea. Depois, recolocou a mão na sua bochecha, aonde ela havia lhe dado um beijo, "ela me deu um beijo!" sorriu com o pensamento. Pegou seus brinquedos de praia e fez o mesmo caminho que ela.

Temperance deu a mão pra sua mãe e a acompanhou na trilha da pequena mata. Seeley não passou despercebido aos olhos da mãe, e esta resolveu perguntar quem era.

_Fez um amigo, filha?

_Acho que sim. – Temperance estava meio distante, com o pensamento em outro lugar, em outra pessoa.

_Fico contente! Você não é muito de fazer amizades, vamos ver se essa dura. Como é o nome dele?

_Booth. Seeley Joseph Booth.

_Hum... Nome bonito, Seeley. Diferente.

A menina continuava distante, a mãe percebeu e resolveu perguntar.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa, filha?

_Hum? Não, mãe.

_No que anda pensando?

Levou um tempo até que Temperance respondesse.

_Mãe... A gente tá na pensão como hóspede?

_Estamos. Aqueles chalés ao lado direito da piscina são dos hóspedes. Também tem gente que mora lá, do lado esquerdo.

_Eu sei. Booth mora.

_Mora? Que legal! – levou algum tempo para que Christine perguntasse à filha – Por que chama ele de Booth, e não de Seeley?

_Ele me chama de Bones. Ele viu aqueles ossinhos que eu levei pra praia do peixe do almoço, aí ele resolveu me apelidar.

_Hum... E isso te chateia? – à essa altura a mãe já estava preocupada com o que acontecera.

_Não! Eu até... gostei. – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Bones. – Disse para si mesma e riu sozinha.

_Então o que aconteceu?

_Nada, é só que... Mãe, já que estamos lá como hóspedes, vamos ficar por quanto tempo?

_Não sei, se tudo der certo, seu pai vai vender a nossa casa e vai vir morar pra cá, na pensão.

_Como assim se der tudo certo?

_Estamos passando uns dias por aqui por que seu pai está de férias. Daqui à dez dias ele precisa voltar a trabalhar. Mas ele gostou daqui, um lugar bem afastado da cidade... Se seu pai conseguir transferência pra cá ele vai virar professor de ciências daqui.

_Ok. Isso vai acontecer se tudo der certo, mas e se der errado?

_Se der errado, nós vamos voltar pra nossa casa e talvez venhamos mais vezes passar as férias pra cá.

_Bom... – Temperance sorriu abertamente.

_Por que todas essas perguntas, filha?

_Nada. Curiosidade.

* * *

**E aíííí galerinha do bem... o que acharam? Estou aberta à criticas e à elogios... quem quiser, é só deixar uma review.. Ah, eu escrevi uma fanfic de amor e inocência, quem gostar do filme, dá uma passadinha lá, pq vale a pena! **

**Grandes Beijos :****


	3. New Friend

**Oiiii blz gente?**

**Bom, está aqui mais um capítulo de Sweet Past, espero que gostem… Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, obrigada à **_**Deschanel-Cherry**_** pela review! Muito obrigada mesmo, linda! E sim, talvez os pais dela morem lá.. ou não.. continue acompanhando que voce descobre! Haushausa #mistério e não se preocupe com português, brasileiro é assim, a gente sempre se entende.. haushausa **

**Beijos a todos e boa leitura, nos vemos lá em baixo!**

* * *

Quando a conversa acabou, já estavam num caminho de dez metros de terra que ia para a pensão, após se passar a pequena trilha da mata que dava para a praia.

Lá era um lugar muito bonito. Quando você terminava o caminho de terra, já via uma placa anunciando o nome do hotel na recepção. Era só passar a recepção que lá estava: À esquerda, os nove chalés para os moradores, e à direita, os nove chalés para os hóspedes. Se você seguisse reto por esse corredor de moradias você ia acabar numa piscina, que se seguisse em linha reta, se veria um pequeno parquinho, com uma casinha, escorregador, gira-gira, gangorra e balanços. Ao lado desse parquinho, um grande salão, aonde era servido dos jantares diariamente alternados. Porém, Temperance e Christine não precisaram ir até o final, pararam no terceiro chalé de hóspedes.

Ela entrou, se deparou com a sala e ao lado, um balcão que dividia o cômodo da cozinha. Aquele balcão também servia como mesa. Ao lado da cozinha, um banheiro. Do outro lado, em frente ao banheiro, seguia uma escada, com alguns degraus antes de virar à direita para se subir mais alguns, para finalmente dar de frente ao banheiro, se fosse para a direita, tinha um quarto de casal que a sacada dava para o corredor de moradias. Entre esse quarto e o banheiro, havia um outro com uma cama de solteiro. Nenhum desses era o de Temperance. Ela ocasionalmente escolhera o mais especial, embora não parecesse. Ele ficava do lado esquerdo do banheiro, tinha apenas uma cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupas na parede oposta e uma grande janela que ficava ao pé da cama. Ocupava quase a parede inteira. Mas para se ter uma visão melhor da janela, embaixo dela ficava um tipo de sofá, que embaixo era baú. Foi o quarto que ela mais gostava, por que quando ela se deitava de noite, podia ver as estrelas.

Mas quando Temperance chegou até lá, ainda era final de tarde, só se podia ver o pôr do sol, paisagem não menos bonita.

_Temperance, vai tomar banho que quando seu irmão voltar da vendinha ele vai querer usar o banheiro!

Ela obedeceu as ordens da mãe e foi tomar banho.

x.x

Quando Booth chegou em casa, logo no primeiro chalé dos moradores, deu de cara com o seu avô.

_Hey, baixinho, estava onde?

_Na praia, Pops.

_Com quem?

_Como assim com quem?

_Ora baixinho, pra você ficar na praia até essa hora só estando com alguém, normalmente você vem embora quando dá três horas.

Seeley sorriu ao pensamento do avô e então, foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de água pra ele. Seu avó estava na sala vendo televisão. A casa era igual à de Brennan. A diferença era que tinha mais decoração, por ele morar lá.

_Aonde está o Jared?

_Ele está lá em cima, acho que daqui a pouco acorda. Olha, não é fácil cuidar de uma pensão, uma criança e de um bebê.

_O Jared já tem seis anos.

_Sim, mas ele ainda age feito um bebê. Chora por qualquer coisa e vive com sono. – Hank esperou o neto rir para continuar a falar. – Então, estava lá com quem?

_Com uma menina, Temperance Brennan.

_Sua amiga?

_Acho que sim.

_Como assim acho?

_Ela é diferente. Não sei. Não é como uma menina normal.

_Por que? Ela parece com um menino? – Hank brincou.

_Não, Pops! Ela parece bastante com uma menina.

_Hum... – ele incentivou Seeley a continuar a falar.

_Ela... Gosta de coisas mortas. Ela levou os ossos de um peixe que ela almoçou pra praia, e eu vi. Por isso eu apelidei ela de Bones.

_Seeley, não sabe se ela vai gostar. Você tem que ser diferente com as meninas. Elas são mais delicadas, não são como os meninos.

_Por isso mesmo que ela é diferente, Pops! Ela... Não é nojentinha como as meninas da minha escola. Ela gosta de brincar, de correr. Ela... Parece com um menino-menina. Uma menina por fora, e um pouco de menino por dentro. – Hank riu. – Não sei se isso existe, mas ela é...Diferente.

_Bom saber que encontrou uma menina pra brincar com você, Seeley. Pelo menos você vai ter companhia. Como é mesmo o sobrenome dela?

_Brennan.

_Hum...Brennan... – tentou puxar pela memória. – Ah, sim. Veio com a mãe, o pai e o irmão. Estão no chalé três. Chegaram ontem a noite.

Vendo que o assunto havia acabado, e sua água também, ele colocou o copo na pia e avisou ao seu avô.

_Vou tomar banho, Pops!

_Isso, se arrume decentemente pro jantar, na certa sua amiga vai estar lá e os pais dela também. Não quero que pensem que você é um daqueles meninos arruaceiros e sem-educação. Eu te eduquei muito bem.

Seeley subiu e ouviu o irmão chamar por ele.

_Seel! Seeeeeel!

_Calma, Jared!

_Vem logo. – Ele disse com uma voz manhosa e sonolenta.

_Hey. – Disse Booth cuidadosamente, entrando no quarto. – Não ia acordar não? – Viu o irmão assentir a cabeça. – Fique espreguiçando por que quando eu sair do banho, você vai.

_Mas eu não quero ir! – Ele tinha seis anos mas ainda tinha voz de bebê.

_Deixe de manha, Jared. Eu vou te mostrar uma amiga minha no jantar, Bones.

_Bones?

_É.

_Que nome legal.

Seeley riu. Ele estava encostado no batente da porta, ficou olhando o irmão espreguiçar e então disse que ia tomar banho. Já sabia que roupa ia colocar.

x.x

Temperance saiu do banheiro de toalha e foi ao seu quarto se trocar. Abriu o guarda-roupa e observou as duas pilhas de roupa que tinha tirado da mala antes de dormir, para não amassar. Numa pilha, blusas, e na outra, partes de baixo. Penduradas estavam macacões e vestidos. No meio das duas pilhas de roupa, havia uma de calcinhas e embaixo, numa prateleira, os calçados. Temperance sempre fora extremamente organizada.

Escolheu vestir um macacão florido, com as flores amarelas e vermelhas, com o fundo azul marinho. Colocou uma blusa branca por baixo e como o macacão era de short, achou que ficaria legal colocar um All Star branco. No cabelo, fez um rabinho, deixando a franjinha de lado solta e um pouquinho de cabelo do lado oposto à franja também. Como seu cabelo não era muito grande, mas liso, o rabinho ficou na altura dos ombros. Ela observou que o sol ainda estava se pondo, então se sentou naquele sofá em frente à janela e ficou observando.

_Podia estar tocando uma música enquanto o sol se põe. Ia ser tão mais lindo. – Ela disse baixinho, só para si mesma.

_Falando sozinha, pirralha? – Era Russ.

_Oi também Russ. O que comprou de bom?

_Vegetais, alface, algum arroz e feijão... Mas eu trouxe uma coisa especial pra você!

-O que?! – Ela se levantou bem animada.

_Doce de leeiiteee...

_Wow! Brigada, brigada, brigada Russ! – Ela abraçou a cintura do irmão, que pra quem tinha treze anos era bem alto.

_Só que a mamãe disse que você só vai poder comer depois do jantar.

_Ahh... Mesmo assim, obrigada. – Ela se afastou. – Agora vai tomar um banho por que você está cheirando a peixe de vendinha. – Ela tampou o nariz com um mão e balançou a outra na frente do rosto. Russ deu risada e foi saindo do quarto.

_Como se você soubesse o cheiro de peixe de vendinha!

_É igual ao cheiro de peixe normal! – Ela gritou, para ele ouvir, já que já estava em outro quarto.

Depois disso, Temperance ficou olhando o sol se pôr até a hora em que sua mãe viesse lhe chamar pra jantar.

* * *

**E aiii gente? O que acharam? Muito bom? Muito Ruim? Mais ou menos..? Espero que estejam gostando do que estao lendo, e em breve, vem mais capítulos por ai!**

**Obrigada por leres, quem quiser, deixa review aí!**

**Beijos, Maíra :)**


	4. French Fries

**Oiiii genteeee sou eu de novo... Desculpe se demorei para continuar o capitulo, mas é que eu estou fazendo um simulado da UNICAMP na escola, a semana inteira, então eu tenho que ficar estudando...**

**Bom, sem mais delognas, boa demora, e até lá em baixo :)**

* * *

Seeley desceu as escadas e ficou esperando o seu avô olhar pra ele. Hank se virou e viu a roupa que ele estava usando: camisa social por dentro da calça preta social e um sapato social também.

_Vai pra missa, baixinho? – Ele brincou.

Seeley se olhou de cima a abaixo.

_Por que?

Hank rindo, explicou.

_Você está muito arrumado para um jantar de quarta-feira. Quando eu disse para se arrumar decentemente não quis dizer pra se emperiquitar todo. Está parecendo uma árvore de Natal.

_Ficou feio?

_Não, Seeley. É só que... Venha, vamos lá, vou te ajudar a achar uma roupa. Ficou arrumado demais.

Ele se levantou, subiram as escadas e chegando lá, depois de muita conversa, Seeley acabou colocando uma bermuda xadrez cinza escuro com claro, com uma blusa branca gola V. Pra combinar, colocou um sapatênis branco com uma listra cinza do lado. O pescoço tinha um medalhão de São Cristóvão, de ouro, mas que só podia se ver a correntinha, pois a medalha ficava dentro da blusa. Ele não tirava por nada.

_Agora ficou legal, Pops?

_Muito! Ficou ótimo, baixinho. Agora os pais da sua amiga vão te achar um principezinho. Não que você não seja. -Seeley sorriu ao falar em príncipe e ao lembrar de sua brincadeira a tarde com sua mais nova amiga. – É sempre bom os pais dos nossos amigos gostarem da gente. Isso faz com que eles confiem em vocês, para que possam brincar juntos. Os pais querem saber com quem seus filhos brincam. Faço questão de que me apresente a sua amiga assim como eu mesmo quero te apresentar aos pais dela.

_Acho que a Bones vai querer fazer isso, Pops.

_Como sabe?

_Simplesmente sei. – Hank sorriu e antes de sair do quarto, falou uma última vez com Seeley.

–_Você tem jeito com as pessoas, não sei como, mas sabe o tipo delas. Isso é muito bom. – Já quando saiu do quarto, gritou – Só vou trocar a fralda do bebê e já saímos pra jantar.

Seeley olhou no seu relógio de parede: 18:14. O jantar era servido a partir das seis e meia, até as oito. Para que as pessoas não comessem muito tarde pra não pesar no estômago. "Só mais quinze minutos." Pensou.

x.x

_Mãe, o Russ saiu do banho faz tempo! A gente já pode ir jantar!

_Calma, filha, estou terminando de me arrumar, pra que a pressa? – O pai perguntou.

_É que ela fez um amigo novo hoje, Max.

_Amigo, menino?

_É, pai. O que tem de errado? – Bones perguntou inocentemente.

_Nada. É que você não fez nenhuma amiga menina, mas fez um amigo menino. Não sabia que você ia se dar bem com eles.

_Ora Max, não reclame! Pelo menos ela fez uma amizade!

_É, Chris.

_E outra, pai, se eu não tenho amigas meninas a culpa não é minha. São aquelas bobas patricinhas que só falam de cabelo, menino e maquiagem. Elas me chamam de esquisita só por que eu sou mais inteligente que elas.

_Vamos logo gente, que agora quem está com fome sou eu. – Russ também entrou no quarto dos pais.

_Meus Deus, vamos logo então, não quero fazer o ogro aí passar fome senão ele come a gente. – Disse, brincando.

Desceram as escadas e caminharam até o restaurante, no final do caminho de moradias.

x.x

Seeley chegou no restaurante as seis e meia em ponto, afinal, seu avô tinha que recepcionar e gerenciar o jantar, Seeley normalmente o acompanhava e conversava com as pessoas, já que era realmente muito bom nisso.

Quando Temperance chegou, já tinham mais dois casais jovens e um casal com dois filhos jantando. Seeley estava em frente a porta de vidro esperando ela. Assim que a viu, arrumou a postura, passou a mão na blusa e fez pose de homem.

_Boa noite. -Max disse

_Boa noite senhor Brennan, entre por favor.

_Pai, esse é o Seeley, com quem eu estava hoje.

_Ah, então você é o famoso mais novo amigo da Tempe?

Seeley balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_Prazer em te conhecer, senhor...

_Max. Pode me chamar de Max.

_Booth. Esse é o meu irmão, Russ. – Brennan tomou a dianteira e respondeu pelo amigo.

_E aí, garoto?

Seeley deu um sorriso e um aceno.

_Essa é a minha mãe, que você já viu na praia, Christine.

_Prazer em te conhecer pessoalmente, Seeley.

_O prazer é todo meu, senhorita - e deu um beijo em sua mão. Temperance e Russ sorriram.

_O que é isso, rapaz? Está tentando galantear minha mulher?! - Max disse, bravo.

_O que? Não senhor, com todo o respeito senhor. - Seeley ficou com um pouco de medo. Max riu.

_Sei que não, estou só brincando Seeley. - todos riram.

_Pai, assim você assusta o Booth. - Temperance disse, baixinho.

_Calma filha, você não vai perder seu amigo.

_Com licença, é que meu avô queria conhecer vocês.

Seeley chamou o avô e este veio até a mesa dos Brennan. Cumprimentou-os, conversaram o básico, enquanto Seeley puxou Brennan para uma mesa um pouco longe da mesa dos pais dela.

_Meu avô reserva uma mesa só pra mim e pra ele, mas como ele sempre tem que gerenciar tudo, eu acabo jantando sozinho. Então resolvi te chamar pra jantar comigo.

_Ah, obrigada pelo convite.

_Imagine. Vamos lá pegar a comida?

_U-hum. Estou com fome.

Seeley e Temperance andaram até uma mesa grande onde estava servido cheio de pratos, o jantar era estilo self-service. No final, Booth pegou um bife com batata frita e arroz, e Temperance pegou peixe grelhado com batata palha e salada. Foram até a mesa, chegando lá. Booth puxou a cadeira dela pra ela se sentar.

_Obrigada. – Ele assentiu.

_Só vai comer isso?

_Vou. Por quê?

_Você não fica com fome?

_Não, Booth. Na verdade eu estou ingerindo a quantidade necessária de proteínas e carboidratos. Errado é você que está comendo um belo de um bife com arroz e batata frita. Sabe... Batatas fritas possuem muita gordura e podem fazer mal ao seu coração. – Ela disse isso espetando o garfo e pegando algumas batatas do prato dele.

_Ei! E por isso você vai me ajudar a comer elas?

_É. – Ele fez uma cara de surpreso. – Não reclame, Booth, estou fazendo esse sacrifício por você. Estou apenas preocupada com suas veias cardíacas.

_Como você fala complicado pra quem tem oito anos!

_E oito meses. Na verdade não falo complicado, é que eu sou muito inteligente.

_E humilde. – ele disse, rindo, com um punhado de arroz na boca.

_Não, acho que me falta um pouco só de humildade. – ela disse, séria. Seeley riu. – O que foi?

_Nada não, Bones.

_Me diz, o que foi?

_Só você.

_Só eu o que?

_Esquece Bones. Um dia desses eu te explico.

_Vou cobrar, hein?

Eles riram.

_Por que foi tão gentil com a minha família?

_Normalmente eu sou assim. Você se acostuma. O meu avô me deu muita educação.

_Você é... legal. Diferente.

_Você é verdadeira. Gosto disso.

_Eu sei. – Seeley e Temperance passaram o resto do jantar, que não fora longo rindo e trocando olhares divertidos. Quando terminaram, Seeley resolveu perguntar.

_Bones, quer ir no parquinho comigo? Eu sempre vou lá depois da janta.

_Tipo um ritual? – Seeley sorriu.

_Quase como um. Vamos?

_Só vou avisar minha mãe.

Temperance passou na mesa de sua mãe e Booth foi atrás.

* * *

**É isso gente.. Sinto muito pelo capítulo ter ficado pequeno, mas tenham certeza de que a fic está em andamento... **

**Bom, hoje de manhã eu dei uma mancada muito grande com um amigo meu, por que eu esqueci que domingo foi aniversário dele, e tipo, uma semana antes eu me lembrei de não esquecer,mas mesmo assim, quando chegou no dia, eu esqueci... Por isso, para tentar me redimir, eu dedico esse capítulo ao João Vitor Fatoretto, por que muitas vezes ele me lembra do valor das coisas simpels da vida com o seu jeito "tão humilde" de ser, ele sabe do que eu estou falando... haushuahs Bom, se você estiver lendo isso, feliz aniversário, saiba que eu desejo tudo de melhor para você e sempre que precisar, bem, você sabe onde eu moro.. kkkk Feliz aniversário!**

**Bom, gente, até o próximo capítulo, obrigada pela leitura **** muitos beijos :****


	5. First Discussion

**Oi oi gente! Está aqui mais um capítulo da fic.. eu particularmente adoro ela, e segue abaixo, um capitulo muito cute! E obrigado ao "**_**Guest**_**" pela review!**

**Enfim, nos vemos lá em baixo.**

* * *

_Mãe, vou ao parquinho com o Booth. Quando for a hora de dormir, você me chama.

_Tudo bem querida. Tome cuidado e você sabe. Não saia da pensão.

_Tá bom mãe. Já sei.

_E você, Seeley, por favor, cuide da minha garotinha. – Max interveio.

_Pode deixar senhor, prometo que nada vai lhe acontecer.

_Pai! Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

_Eu sei que sabe, querida. Mas segurança nunca é demais.

_Vamos, Bones.

Eles saíram correndo e passaram pela porta de vidro. Chegando ao parquinho. Temperance se sentou em um balanço e Booth em outro. Por ele ser um pouco maior, seus pés alcançavam o chão. Os de Temperance não.

_Ahhh, Booth. Não consigo balançar. Me empurra?

_Empurro! –Então ele se levantou e se colocou atrás do balanço dela e começou a lhe empurrar devagar.

_Sinceramente? Pensei que fosse mais forte, Booth.

_Eu sou, Bones. É que seu pai me pediu pra tomar conta de você e não quero te empurrar muito forte pra você não cair.

_Booth! Não sou uma boneca de porcelana! Pode me empurrar mais forte!

_Você pode não ser uma boneca, mais ainda é a princesa Bones! – Na última frase, ele lhe deu um empurro realmente forte, que fez ela subir rapidamente no balanço.

_Uhuuuu! Parece que eu estou voando!

_Espera que eu vou voar junto com você!

Seeley rapidamente se sentou no balanço ao lado dela e começou a balançar alto, junto com Temperance.

_Bones, pra você continuar nessa altura, é só você colocar o pé pra frente quando for pra frente, e depois, abaixar o pé quando for pra baixo.

_Entendi! Obrigada! – Depois de um tempo rindo e balançando, ela teve uma idéia. – Booth! Já sei! E se nós continuássemos aquela brincadeira na praia? Eu ainda sou a princesa com vestido bonito e você ainda pode ser o príncipe ou cavaleiro com uma mula mágica!

_Cavalo, Bones! Cavalo mágico.

_Bem, de qualquer forma, nenhum dos dois existe. Pode ser?

_Pode. Faz de conta que depois que eu te salvei do tubarão, aí pra sair de lá a gente foi voar de dragão!

_Booth! Isso é coisa da Idade Média!

_Ah, vamos, Bones. Só diz isso por que sabe que meu dragão vai mais rápido que o seu.

_O que?! Não vai não! – Ela começou a empurrar os pés com força pra frente.

_Cuidado, Bones! Não quero te ver caída desse balanço sem um dente ou pior, com um perna ou um braço quebrado.

_Booth! Sei me cuidar sozinha, sei até onde posso ir.

_Bones, você é mais teimosa que a minha mula mágica!

_Não era um cavalo?

_Ahhhhh! Tanto faz! – Ele já estava confuso e dando risada.

Eles passaram mais algum tempo rindo até que Booth resolveu puxar assunto.

_Ah, Booth, o seu dragão está muito atrás do meu! Vem logo!

Logo se reanimaram e voltaram a brincar de faz de conta. Depois de finalmente chegarem até uma "terra mágica" que ainda era o parquinho, Booth insistiu para que fossem para a casa da árvore se proteger, por que senão viriam ogros gigantes pra raptar a princesa. Depois, enquanto um suposto ogro atacava a casa, eles tiveram que descer pelo arco-íris de escorregador e tiveram que correr para o cavalo. Dessa vez, não era o balanço, e sim, alguns cavalos grandes de ferro pintados que cabiam três pessoas.

Claro que Seeley foi no cavalo branco, insistindo para que Bones fosse atrás dele no cavalo para que eles fugissem dos ogros. Ela ficou abraçada na cintura dele e sentada de lado, para não amassar seu suposto vestido imaginário. Várias vezes ela olhava pra trás e o incentivava a correr mais rápido, por que os ogros estavam chegando perto.

_Vamos Bones, acho que a gente vai ter que matar esses ogros! Eles não vão parar de perseguir a gente!

_Tudo bem!

_A gente pula junto no três e depois corre pegar nossa espada mágica!

_O galho? – ela disse, baixinho, pra ele.

_É, Bones. O galho mágico.

_Booth, eu sei que estamos brincando de faz de conta, mas por que tudo pra você tem quer ser mágico?

_Ah, Bones, não sei.

_Acredita em magia?

_Sim!

_Tipo em milagres e em coisas sem explicação?

_Mais ou menos.

_Magias feita por um ser denominado Deus?! – Ela disse, incrédula.

_Xiu, Bones, senão Deus ouve e te castiga!

_Ora, mas o que eu disse de errado? Eu praticamente elogiei Deus dizendo que ele é um feiticeiro poderoso!

_Bones, Deus não é um feiticeiro!

_Mas ele faz coisas inexplicáveis e sem nenhum sentido! Por exemplo, por que sempre são os bons que sofrem, os inocentes que morrem, por que as pessoas boas vão para os caminhos errados? Ele que faz tudo isso, não é? Não faz sentido ele fazer sofrer quem não merece!

_Vamos cortar o assunto? Não quero falar disso.

_Por que Booth? Só por que sabe que estou certa?

_Não é isso, podemos converser sobre qualquer outra coisa, mas.. – ele foi interrompido.

_Eu sei que é duro admitir que estamos errados principalmente quando tudo em que acreditamos se baseia em..

_Temperance, já chega! Não vou mais falar sobre religião com você, ok?! Nunca mais! – Ele completou, bravo.

_Tudo bem. – Ela disse, chateada e se sentindo estranha por seu amigo te-la chamado pelo seu nome. Depois de um tempo, Seeley tornou a falar.

_Agora vamos sair logo daqui antes que esses ogros nos peguem. – Ele desceu do cavalo, que era alto do chão, e estendeu a mão pra que ajudar-la a descer. Ele já havia se desanimado bastante, também.

_Não sei, Booth, acho que podemos continuar nossa brincadeira amanhã. – A pequena se sentia realmente chateada, e podia-se perceber certo choro contido na voz quando fez esse pedido.

_Ah, qual é, Bones, só por que eu disse que não ia discutir religião com você?! – Ele se revoltou.

_Não, Booth. Só não acho adequado continuarmos brincando. – ela explicou, com os olhos marejados.

_Por que? Você está sendo infantil, Temperance! – Seu tom de voz elevou.

_Por nada! – ela não queria falar, e estava quase chorando na medida que ele gritava mais com ela.

_Me fale, só por que eu disse não pra garotinha do papai?

_Seeley, para!

_Me fala por que não quer mais brincar, então!

_Por que você tá ficando bravo comigo e eu sei que se você ficar bravo demais você não vai mais me querer como sua amiga, e eu nunca tive nenhum amigo! – Ela disse alto e manhoso, já derramando lágrimas dos olhos. Ela se afastou e se sentou atrás de uma árvore, na grama, tentando conter o choro. Seeley lentamente caminhou até ela e se sentou ao lado. Encarou-a. Ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado, para que ele não a visse chorar.

_Nunca? – Ele perguntou, baixinho.

_Não. – Ela estava limpando o rosto. Sua voz transparecia certa irritação ao responder esse tipo de pergunta.

_Me desculpa ter estourado com você, Bones. – Ela finalmente encarou-o.

_Por que fez aquilo? – ainda dava os últimos suspiros pesados do choro recente.

_É que eu... não gosto de discutir certas coisas que me trazem lembranças, e aquilo que você me falou, sobre pessoas boas irem para os caminhos errados e sobre pessoas boas morrerem... Só não gosto de pensar que foi Deus que fez isso. Ele é uma das únicas coisas em que eu ainda tenho fé.

_Você se conforta em saber que quem causa isso não é Deus, e sim, as pessoas?

_Acho que sim Bones. Não gosto de pensar que foi Deus que fez aquilo com meu pai e com a minha mãe.

_Aquilo o que? – Booth olhou para ela relutante em responder à essa pergunta.

_Promete que não conta pra ninguém? – Ele perguntou depois de um tempo e também só respondeu depois que ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Meu pai, ele... Bebe. Minha mãe morreu logo quando eu nasci. Eu não me lembro de ter visto meu pai sóbrio alguma vez. Ele não é do tipo... Do tipo do seu pai. Que se preocupa com você. – Agora ela o encarava com um certo olhar de pena e compreensão. – Sabe, nisso eu tenho inveja de você. Você tem um pai e uma mãe pra se preocuparem. E um irmão, mas acho que ele não conta muito. – Sorriram. – Em casa, eu moro com meu avô e tenho um irmão mais novo pra cuidar, o Jared. O Pops, ele já é um pouco velho, as vezes esquece a idade que tem, então é como se eu fosse... –respirou fundo para tentar conter as lágrimas furtivas que escapariam de seus olhos a seguir.

_O macho-alfa da casa. – Ela completou, compreensivamente.

_Acho que sim. – Ele estava chorando, mas ao mesmo tempo, sorria.

_Você não gosta de pensar que foi Deus que fez isso com a sua família por que você confia nele, seria como um tipo de traição pra você. – Ele afirmou a cabeça compreensivamente. – É mesmo muita responsabilidade pra uma criança de dez anos. – Ele olhou pra ela, com aqueles olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela sentiu realmente muita pena dele. – Booth, por favor, não chora! Senão eu acabo chorando junto. Sei que é uma necessidade básica do ser humano, mas eu não gostei de ver um menino chorar, principalmente você, que é meu melhor amigo!

_Tudo bem, me desculpe. – Ele limpou as poucas lágrimas que deixaram um rastro úmido em seu rosto.

_Não tem problema.

_Imagine, eu contando isso e você tendo que ouvir os meus problemas.

_Booth, eu não me importo. Você é meu amigo. Não é?

_Sou.

_Sabe, percebi que você não conta isso pra qualquer um, mas... Você me conheceu hoje. Por que resolveu me contar?

_Não sei, Bones, é que... Me pareceu certo. Pensei que podia confiar em você, então eu te contei. Simplesmente não sei. Sinto como se te conhecesse há anos. Gosto disso que temos.

_Pode parecer clichê, mas com você, eu também sinto isso. É como se te conhecesse a anos que a verdade são horas.

_Ok, agora eu não sei se entendi muito bem.

_Eu... Não sei por que, Booth, mas confio em você. Não tenho nenhum motivo pra isso, afinal, a gente se conheceu hoje, mas parece que faz tempo.

_Agora entendi. - Ele deu aquele sorriso charmoso pra ela.

_Temperance, filha, tá ficando tarde, vamos pra você se arrumar pra dormir, por que amanhã tem que acordar cedo. - Christine disse, ainda um pouco longe, mas se aproximando daonde estavam. Eles se viraram e lá estava ela. - Também acorda cedo, Seeley?

_Cedinho, senhora Brennan. Mais cedo ainda amanhã por que vai vir um primo meu, Andrew e a prima dele, Hannah.

_Novos amigos pra você, hein, filha? –a mãe da menina sorria simpátca, chamando Temperance com a mão.

_Possivelmente. - Ela se virou para o amigo e disse, baixinho. - Booth, tenho que ir, mas assim que eles chegarem, você me procura. Estou no quarto com janela, qualquer coisa, taca pedrinhas lá que eu acordo. Obrigada por me contar essas coisas sobre sua família. Você é realmente meu grande amigo. - Ela se despediu com um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha dele.

_Já deu boa noite, Temperance?

_Boa noite, Booth!

_Boa noite, Bones. - sorriu.

Temperance foi pra sua casa depois disso, mas chegando lá, quem foi que disse que ela conseguiria dormir? Ficara pensando em tudo que Booth lhe contara. Um sentimento novo começou a surgir dentro dela. O que seria aquilo? Se sentindo assim, após muito tempo olhando para as estrelas através da janela do seu quarto, adormeceu.

* * *

**Oiiii… De novo!**

**E então? Gostaram do capítulo? Esse é praticamente um dos meus favoritos.. Extrema fofura e "xameiguice". **

**Enfim, desculpem a demora, novos capítulos estão sendo produzidos, novas emoções estão sendo criadas.. e espro que brevemente, estarão postadas! Kkk**

**Bom, enfim, obrigada pela leitura e quem quiser dar a opinião mesmo que seja pra dizer que tá uma bosta, pode deixar, então, eu tento melhorar (rimou).**

**Bjinhos :** até mais!**


End file.
